The Battle for Victory
by YellowFluffiesForever22
Summary: Golden Heart, Shining Sun and Dark Shadows are the kingdoms of the 'THREE GREAT NATIONS'. The three kingdoms have an alliance with each other. It is severed after the declaration of war. But princess Rin Akita of Golden Heart wants to see the outside world. How can she manage during war? Maybe with the help of Len Kagamine of Shining Sun, she'll get more than she ever wanted.
1. Prologue

The** Battle for Love : Prologue**

Humans are fragile creatures that has interests in the beyond galaxies. Only one problem stands in their way. It would take many, many, _many_ years to discover what lies further into space.

So little did they know that a planet, like Earth has species like humans called Snamuhs , that live _exactly_ like humans , too. But they live in a more fantasized world where all imaginations, myths, legends and fairytales live.

The most powerful snamuhs are the rulers of `Three Great Nations`. And own the mightiest, strongest, richest kingdoms: Golden Heart, Shining Sun and Dark Shadows. But a war recently broke out between Golden Heart, Shining Sun with the other countries in the West and South against Dark Shadows and countries in the East and North.

Anything can happen during a war, but in a planet like VOCALOID, anything and everything is possible.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rin's POV**

I hate this war. I absolutely loathe this war. So why do I still hear bombs exploding in the meadows nearby?

_**I wish this war was over!**_

I open my eyes hoping that it would end. I hesitate to open my left eye because as usual, all I see is my normal room.

Normal bed, normal closet, normal dressing table, normal bedside table, normal old paintings of Golden Heart, normal orange carpet, normal wooden doors, normal windows, normal curtains and everything _else_ is normal.

Except my normal room is one of the other hundred _normal_ rooms in the castle.

Most villagers think they're so lucky when they enter the royal castle. I'm pretty used to the castle. And yes I _live_ in the castle. Princess Rinelle Akita, that's what they all call me. But please, call me Rin.

I WANT TO GO OUTSIDE! (Excuse me for the outburst it's very un-ladylike) I've obviously seen my own village but beyond that! But, I can't leave the castle for my own good.

But —yeah sure—go ahead and start a war, _please_? Of course nobody expected a war. The king and queen of Dark Shadows got murdered and left their daughter/heir to the throne and princess of Dark Shadows to rule the kingdom. Then guess what she did? She declared war! (Psycho much?)

Everybody's _sure_ she's blaming the rest of the countries for the murder of her parents. _And no we did_ _**not**__ send_ _an assassin to kill her parents._

So that's how I'm stuck in the castle and I'm also forbidden into going to my own village.

***FLASHBACK***

"A princess is a very important person in each kingdom! If she gets into any sort of danger it will be the downfall of the entire kingdom! Not only are you the princess, you are also the heir to the throne, Rinelle! Start behaving more like a princess and not an annoying little brat! Think of it like this, when your queen you won't be able to go out more often. So get used to it!"The queen snapped, when I told her about my problem.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

_Nice Going mom! I sure do wonder how you became queen_!

Suddenly my huge, wooden doors swung open and made a large _BANG_ when it crashed into the wall. Standing at my doorway is none other than Teto Kasane, my right hand woman and also bestie was grinning at me showing her pearly white teeth.

"Guess what, Rin! Even during hard times the kingdom can still manage to get two or three boxes of French bread! They j_ust_ arrived!", with that she ran down the hall, laughing to herself.

"_TETOooooooo_" a voice screamed followed by the sound of crashing teapots. Gumi appeared at my doorway but she was looking straight ahead where Teto had ran off to. I don't know why Gumi tries so hard to take care of Teto and manages to be patient with her as she causes chaos.

"Gumi ... What did Teto do?" Gumi turns to me her face filled with irritation. "Oh no! I don't know what she can be doing! It was obvious that it wasn't her who knocked down the maid who was carrying the tea! Oh no!" Man, she knows how to use sarcasm.

Without another word Gumi ran ahead, somewhere.

Then Miku and Neru paraded into my room, arms linked.

Neru is my obnoxious little (five months younger) sister. Mom and dad's wish is for me to be _like_ her. Ewwww... I was like no way hosay! She's girlish, giggly, glittery, she can't let go of her orb which she uses 24/7 and doesn't feel the urge to rip off these tight and itchy gowns. The girl has self control, I tell ya. Meh, she's a nice enough sister.

Then there's Miku Hatsune. You better believe it, but she's my cousin! Not only is she my cousin, she's also my best friend! Sometimes, I regret that choice. Unlike Gumi, she and Teto have a habit of messing up my life.

_"I became your cousin because fate brought us together! I was sent here to spice up your life!" _at that time I didn't know if that was an insult because she was acting like she complimented me.

She also carries a huge leek with her to 'keep away unnecessary men'. Sometimes she uses it on me, Teto and Gumi. Me and Teto usually take it the wrong way and start a fight with her. Being the peacekeeper, Gumi comes and breaks up our wrestling match.

I've been rambling too long... BACK TO THE STORY!

"Hello beloved sister!" Neru exclaimed, she goes over to where I'm sitting and bends over to hug me, not too tight nor too light. _Tsk_. _Chapter 15: How to greet different people in an appropriate manner. _When we were six mom gave us a copy of her worldselling book: 'How to be a perfect princess, that every girl can be!'

Neru backs off when she sees my frown. I stand up and straighten the wrinkles on my dress. _Chapter 6: Make yourself presentable_ _no matter who or where!_ Was I actually remembering this stuff?

I _have_ to burn my copy of that book.

"Come Rinelle, we must get going! I'm sure all of us are hungry after our slumber!"

"Neru I told you like a _million_ times not to call me Rinelle or speak like that!"I scolded her. I scowled when I found her giggling to herself.

"Whatever!" she sang as she skipped out the door, I seriously felt my right eye twitched. "Midget!"

I hate my sister. I . Wish . She . Was . Dead .

NOPE? Darn.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**A/N: Finally! The first chapter in my first fic is complete! Sorry for the short chapter but I tend to write shorties! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

I stood on top of our huge, grand, marble staircase waiting for their arrival. I give a glance at Akaito who seems to be excited to see his brother again. I too am waiting for my own relative. Its been a whole month already...

The light of the sun shined through the palace windows. Oh what an everyday sight here in Shining Sun. The trumpets suddenly play and being caught off guard, I nearly fell down the whole fifty flight of stairs.

The doors creak open (because mother and father are going cheap—hey! that _rhymes_!) and three figures walked into the room, their armour making a lot of noise. They stopped walking and were at least 1 metre away from the first step. One by one they take off their battle helmets, revealing their male faces.

The one on the left with the purple hair, is Kumui Gakupo, the mad wizard and backup knight. The one in the center with blue hair (and ice cream problems) is Shion Kaito, Akaito's cousin. He is the son of the leader of the S.S. Army. He is also the knight that gives the report of the battlegrounds and other boring, war stuff. Then the one at the right with the same blonde hair as me (but only messier) is my cousin, Oliver. He is a prince but he has more freedom than the princes who are the heir to the throne or first born. He still has that his signature bandaged left eye. Its too...hurtful to remember that...memory...

"Report," my father's booming voice startled me (_surprise-surprise_) and echoed through the whole room. Or even the _castle_. Kaito stepped forward and bowed. "Sire, it seems that the enemy has retreated. The 'Queen Bee' has called for them. We're sending most soldiers home but keeping the ones that are strong enough to go on to stay and guard. I summoned Griffith in small mode so he can report any further information about the enemy returning. That's all and father sends his wishes." Kaito finishes with a bow then steps into line again.

"Dismissed." Father turns and walks away alongside mother with a couple of servants following. Me and Akaito race down the marble steps carelessly and attacked the others in a bear hug. It was uncomfortable (with their armour and stuff) but I haven't seen them since last month. We all pull away and just stare at how each of us has grown.

"I hope my laboratory is not in a wreck, is it not?" Gakupo asks and I nod, "Its only messy when you're around, _Einstein_" We all laugh at Akaito's joke and the way Gakupo's face turned bright red.

Bright red does _not_ look good with that guy's hair.

He pouts like a girl then leaves us to go to the 'EGGPLANT WORKING STATION'. Leaving us and my servants alone.

"Akaito that was a little mean, don't you think?" I turn and face him. "Oh _LLLLeeeennnnnnyyyy~_," Akaito sing-songed, "Weren't you laughing along, too?" Akaito pinches my cheeks whilst making goo-goo noises. I slap his hand away and face the knights again.

"Hey! Our manly shota has finally used both the power of his shotaness and manly-ness (_if_ he has _any) _to defeat the evil redhead!" Kaito makes annoying sound effects that sound like guns shooting mixed with girly screams.

"I'm not a SHOTA!" I pout. "Actually you're right ...YOUR THE PRINCE OF SHOTA!" I swear these brothers are surly related.

Oh, and shoot me now.

"No! He's the shota!" I screamed pointing at Oliver. Oliver swallows down his pride. "Can we please change the subject?"

No fair.

"So was it rough on the battlefield?" I ask glancing at their dirty armour. "Definitely! And all we ate were some salty flying pigs insides, some mouldy cheese and 'used' water!" Oliver says almost on the verge of tears because of remembering that disgusting experience. "Even as royals, all we got special were tents to sleep in, a pass to use the toilet every 5 hours not every 10 hours and some boar pie!" Kaito sighs and looks down at the ground. "Sometimes even the boar pie is late! The tents blow away while we're gone and the toilets smell of old animal droppings, rotten flesh, forty day dirty water and lousy aims causing the floors to be slippery!" Oliver adds and pats Kaito's back.

"He had the toughest experience in the toilets..." Kaito gives a sniff and I feel pity rising. "The showers were horrible too." "YEAH! We only get to shower every 5 days and if we ran out of clean or dirty water they'd make us shower in mud"

Disgusting.

Ok I've heard enough of life on the battlefield. I signal Kiyoteru and he immediately rushes over. "Kiyoteru here will show you to your rooms. Make it last as long as you can." Kaito cheers up a bit and Oliver quietly follows Kiyoteru. "Don't worry there's ice-cream and your sailor hat is in your room, Oliver!" _**CRASH SLAM BANG CRACK THUMP**_

I'll let Kiyoteru handle that.

**Somewhere really dark... And someone's POV**

It maybe dark but with the few candles surrounding the room, I can see everything. This time she seems quite satisfied with herself.

"They don't know what's coming!" She cackles loudly while the rest of us stays quiet. Her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders as she cackles. "Girls. I've decided," No. "We go to the kingdom..." Oh no. "of" Please don't. "The Shining Sun!" _Nooooooooo!_

I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I knew it was coming. I can read her easily no matter how hard she tries to look stony-faced. But why? Why go this far?!

SISTER! What _happened_ to you?

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

* * *

**A/N: dun dun dun dun dun ! Who's POV was that? Who is going to Shining Sun? And why? What's the story with Oliver's left eye? Len is the prince of Shining Sun? What's happening with Rin and the gang? Find out in a couple of chapters! Review if you wish!**


	4. Chapter 3

**The Battle for Love: Chapter 3**

**Cover of the story isn't mine!**

* * *

**Mikuo's POV**

Damn! I'm going to be late! I mentally slapped myself for being so hypnotised by those leeks at the market. I mean, come on! Who _wouldn't_ get mesmerised by those gorgeous babies?!

I run past everybody I see, making them panic.

"Why is Prince Mikuo running about the village?"

"Are we going to be _attacked?!_"

"I hope not!"

"Such carelessness!"

"Hopefully he doesn't run into someone!"

I ignore my fellow villagers comments as I zoom through the crowd. I race by a shop filled with mirrors. The sun shines making its ray reflected on one of the mirrors and onto my eyes. Very expected from the sun here in Shining Sun.

"GAAAHHHH!" I yelled in pain. I skidded a little toppling over something...or someone...

"Wha-?" We both landed on the stony path, groaning at the immense pain which is what we both felt at that moment.

"Mikuo?" A surprised, thick familiar voice asked in utter shock.

A small girl with waist long blonde hair looked up at me with her turquoise eyes. She seemed a little awe struck. SeeU.

"What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, picking herself off the ground. "Getting food for the journey... I kinda got caught up by something..." I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Oh yeah... I forgot! You're going to escort Prince Len and the King to Golden Heart along with your other friends! SeeWoo would be _sooo_ jealous~!"

I kept my blush hidden with a smile. "Great, now I have to face your brother..._again_... Oh and I can finally see Miku! It's been a while!"

I swear I saw a hint of sparkle in SeeU's eyes. "Ooooo! Tell her I said 'hi'! I've _always_ wanted to meet her!"

Miku Hatsune is my younger sister. She and my mother, the Queen of Wosaka, had to stay in Natsri with our cousins, because of the sudden war. Before the war had started, I had traveled alone to Skire by myself to visit my friends. I guess it's safe enough now to go to Natsri/Golden Heart.

"Will do. Anyway we won't see each other in three weeks or more...or never if we get ambushed by the enemy..."

SeeU gasped. She pulled me into a tight embrace and sobbed into my shirt. "You careless mutt! Promise me, you will return! Safe and sound!"

I patted her head and gently tugged her head out of my chest. "See you, SeeU"

She smiled softly then slowly walked away. I ran to the palace, dumped the groceries onto Piko's arms then ran up to the meeting hall.

"I'm here!" Everybody's head turns to me.

"Mikuo?"

"Sorry I'm late... I ran into someone on the way here"

"Probably SeeU.."

I glare at Kaito then took the only seat left, beside Oliver.

"So... Where's the King?"

Len growled under his breath.

"Len—" Oliver placed a hand on my shoulder.

"The King isn't coming..." Gakupo breathes out, hanging his head low.

I look around the meeting hall. None of the king's servants were around. Or the King himself.

"Why not?"

"Well you see, the King decided not to go because it was too risky. Len now has to take his place at the meeting in Golden Heart. Len objected but it was already too late. The plans were already decided." Oliver turns his head to the silent prince.

"Since it takes three days and two nights to get to Glis (Golden Heart), that's enough time for the enemy to strike down the King!" Akaito finishes.

"That old man! _Manipulating_ me!" Len hollers to no one.

"Didn't you want—no, _**crave**_— to leave the castle before?" Oliver asked his blonde cousin.

"It's not like the castle was _boring_... "

"Well the plans have been already decided so there is no backing out! Now everyone please shut up!" Roared a way too familiar voice. Kiyoteru walked into the room, frowning at Len. He pushed his glasses up for it was sliding down his nose.

"Kaito give the details!" Kiyoteru pointed at the bluenette in the corner.

"Y-yes sir!" Kaito scurried to his seat and pulled out a folded piece of paper from his coat pocket.

"Everyone knows Big Al, right?" The horse keeper. Yes... I remember him...He was...dandy..."Well he is going to lead the two horses that are going to drag the carriage. Mikuo and Akaito will ride two horses at both sides of the carriage. Me and Gakupo will guard the sides of the carriage on foot. Oliver will sit beside Big Al and do the map work. Kiyoteru will occasionally check up on Len in the carriage. At the other times Kiyoteru will be with Piko, protecting our luggage."

Everyone nodded and stood up from their seats.

"Everyone take a potty break before leaving!" Kiyoteru reminded us as we exited out of the grand meeting hall.

"Yes _mother._"

**Outside**

A magnificent gold carriage stood in frond of the castle gates. Two white horses were strapped to the carriage.

"Where are the horses that me and Mikuo will ride?" Akaito asked Big Al. The man smiled genuinely and led out two stunning horses.

One was jet black and looked very muscular. His mane was short and styled neatly. The other horse was the opposite. He was pale, much whiter than the horses leading the carriage, and had a striking figure. He wasn't as buff as the other horse but he still looked strong. His mane flew everywhere except his face.

"Woah... Big Al are you sure we can ride such horses?" I doubted the fact me and Akaito were actually going to _ride_ them.

"_Duh_. Stop being such a wuss, Mikuo, and take Midnight. Akaito take Snowy."

The black one approached and sniffed me. After he scanned me, he nuzzled his head in my shoulder. I couldn't help but grin.

"Midnight likes you Mikuo!" I sent Big Al a glare. Was he trying to make me sound gay?!(Nothing against them!)

After we left the brunette with our thanks, we then positioned ourselves at both, opposite sides of the carriage.

"That's one nice horse you have there, Mikuo." Kaito rubs Midnights neck. I felt the horse tense up but then immediately recognised Kaito's scent.

"Everyone! We are leaving now!" Kiyoteru announced before sitting at the back of the carriage with Piko and our luggages.

I hopped onto Midnight's back. We moved forward and into the forest near the palace and the village.

_Miku, Mother... We'll see each other again!_


	5. Chapter 4

**The Battle for Love: Chapter 4 **

**Rin's POV **

I glare at the time shown on my orb.

**_11:55._**

We were supposed to be at the meeting at _11:35!_

But _nooooo._

Miku was busy pampering herself, while Neru was waiting for her orb to charge.

Gumi and Teto went ahead to serve the tea during the meeting.

"I hate you two." I hissed at Miku and Neru, who was trailing behind me.

"Chill Rin. It isn't the end of the world!" Miku implies, hoping to make me happy. Her cheerful smile wavered a little bit as she gasped, desperately trying to regain her breathe.

"Sorry." Neru muttered and we continued running through the marble tiled floored halls.

I know that princesses don't run, but at a time like this it can't be helped.

We made it to the two, large, wooden doors, out of breath.

After catching our breath, Miku pushed the two doors open.

All the servants stood in a straight line at the wall. Gumi and Teto were pouring the tea into little china cups.

Mother, Father and Auntie Michelle was there, too. We took our seats, quiet as mice.

"The Prince of Shining Sun, his friends/knights and servants are going to stay here for two weeks." Father said cutting to the point.

"They are here for the milatary meeting." Another pause. A flick of the eyes. And a doubtful frown, eyes wandering to Teto who ran about frantically looking for a spot in the line of maids and servants.

"Some of you will guide our visitors around the palace. Now here is the list: Rinelle will guide Prince Len Kagamine, Neru guides Prince Akaito Shion, Miku will guide Kaito Shion, Megumi guides Gakupo Kumui, Teto will guide Oliver." Mother recites the list.

"Now you are all dismissed." The servants and maids bowed and me, Neru and Miku stood up and left the grand hall.

Great. Now I have to give Len Kagamine a tour around the palace. A prince—exciting, a blonde—natural, a heir—extraordinary but an outsider of the country! Even if he is an ally, a comrade, a member of the S.S. Group; I feel he is somehow untrustworthy; deceitful. He could get lost for all I care.

* * *

Our awaited guests arrived around noon.

Me, Neru, Miku, Gumi and Teto stood in a straight line at the entrance of the castle, wearing our everyday attire.

Ok, here is what happened.

"Which one of you is Gakupo-kun?" Gumi asked, stepping out of our line. She swung her finger around, examining them.

"I am." The purple haired, weird smelling knight stepped forward.

"I am Megumi Megpoid, your tour guide for the next two weeks. I am the princess's maid and sometimes the maid who serves the tea."

"I am Gakupo Kumui, back-up knight and (mad) scientist."

After introducing each other, they would leave the room and start the tour.

The last person to go was me. I moved forward and bowed in front of the last guy left.

"Rinelle Akita. The princess of Golden Heart/Glis, future queen of Natsri and I haven't received my powers, yet."

"Len Kagamine. The prince of Shining Sun/Shina, future king of Skire. I too, haven't unlocked my powers, yet. But I wield a sword."

He's lucky. It's extremely boring without my powers. Plus embarrassing.

"Well, I'll be bringing you to your room now. Just in case you want to take a bath and rest from your journey." I tell him and he starts stretching.

"Ok." He yawns and we begin walking out the room.

After this, I'll be off to the stables.

**Miku's POV**

I quickly showed Kaito his room then left him to handle himself.

I didn't see Mikuo because he was at the stables, with the servants, arranging their luggage.

I sighed deeply and placed a strand of hair behind my ear. I sat back comfortably and stared blankly at the dark figure in front of me. The room was dark, all lights switched off. Swirling shadows danced on the wall, an eerie feeling of another soul lurking within the room, I clutched my flower printed tea cup in silent fear. I could make out the figure's familiar silky, flowing, teal hair, her tall slender body and her breathe taking gown and delicate smooth pearl necklace.

_Ugh. _We've already talked about this.

"Did you see Mikuo?" She asked me, curiosity hanging amongst her tone.

"Yes, I did. But he didn't see me." Unnerved by my answer, she sighs and fiddles with the tea set on the small, wooden coffee table in front of us.

"You know what's going to happen right?" She sat down in the chair in front of me.

I nodded. We have been talking about this since the dawn of time. _Well_, not that _far_.

"When the right time comes, I will tell Mikuo that he is the true heir to the throne, not me." I recite without missing a beat.

I bit my lip, trying not to cry. My baby brother...will make a great king...

"Then he will have his coronation, marry the girl of his dreams then become King of Wosaka. And I will stay as the princess of Wosaka."

The woman paused, took a sip of her tea, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Actually, I change my mind."

I choked on my tea, staining my own clothes. How shameful.

"Pardon?!" Now _that_, was a little loud.

"You will marry Kaito Shion! Me and his father will arrange your marriage as a form of alliance with Filvel, Natsri and Wosaka. Isn't that a wonderful idea?" She smiled innocently making me want to barf.

Me eye twitched. K-Kaito Shion?!

She sees the look on my face, then grins even wider.

"And you will be the one announcing the amazing news to your future fiancé!" This woman is _sadistic._

I stiffened and gulped. Curse my luck.

"Well, that's all." Taking a sip of her tea, she dismisses me.

I stood up, bowed then left the dark room. The creepy feeling disappearing as I shut the door and entered the well lit room. I hear her burst into a fit of laughter as soon as I left the room.

That's _definitely_ my mom.

**Mysterious POV**

B.o.B had returned from her trip to Natsri and it seems she has _exciting_ news.

"Miku Hatsune, princess of Wosaka is going to marry Kaito Shion of Filvel as a form of alliance! The girl doesn't seem to happy about the marriage at all." B.o.B starts laughing and sat down in her chair.

How did she even find that out?! Has she been spying?

I frowned. How is this _exciting?_

"Well girls, we have to stop this, right?" Queen Bee, or my _Sister,_ asks. I force myself to nod.

"Yeah, we don't want the enemy to expand lands, do we?"

"PUH-LEEESSSEE, they can't do that without us doing something about it!" B.o.B chucks her wine glass on the floor, the green coloured glass shattering by my feet.

"Kaito isn't going to take that skank anyway. She's too girly." B.o.b retorts, opening another wine bottle with her mouth.

"If you want to ruin their marriage so much, then we will send you back to Natsri." Sister graciously says whilst picking her nails.

Terrific. B.o.B tends to over do things.

"Wonderful!" B.o.B smirks sloppily. Oh no, she's drunk. She stood up and waved her final goodbye.

With the twirl of her cape, she vanished in thin air.

Sister sat back in her throne. Her eyes landed on us making her smile.

"You know that you will be following her there, right?" She states more than asks.

"R-really?!" I stammered, "She won't like us following her while she's doing her job!"

Sister chuckled. "Oh silly, Cherry. This is all according to Dell's plan! And it's going the way it should! He is a powerful sorcerer you know? And he is helping us fulfil our dreams!"

I nodded again.

_Is this your true dream?_

I shook the those useful thoughts out of head.

I turned to my side to see if any of these plans affected ReD eYe or Bunny. Their faces were blank, like always.

I sighed.

Time to sharpen my knife.

End

* * *

**I am sooooo sorry that this chapter is soooo short! The next one will be longer, has action and is in progress! Keep in mind that the names in the Mysterious POV are nicknames! Also, their nicknames give hints about their real names. The nicknames have something to do with their Vocaloid Costume/Real appearence.**


	6. Chapter 5

**The Battle for Love: Chapter 5**

**Rated T for a small amount of violence.**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Where are we going?!" Oliver screams as Teto dragged him out the palace, a broad smile on her ivory pale face.

"We're going to get the groceries! I'm a friggin maid!"

Oliver face palmed himself. _He wasn't going to be able to last a day in Glis..._

"Why did you have to bring _me?!_" He whined, slouching down.

Without turning to face him, Teto answered, "Be a man!"

Oliver had no choice but to stay with the hyperactive redhead because without her, he would get lost. And we wouldn't want _that_.

"Where are we going first?" Oliver asked when they reached the village square.

"We're going to get the French bread first!" Teto exclaimed like it was _so_ obvious.

It didn't need a genius to know that French bread is Teto's favourite snack.

After shopping for the items on the list, Oliver ended up carrying everything while Teto carried her big bag of French bread.

"Yay! We restocked on everything! Now we won't go shopping 'till next month!" Teto says, munching on her baguette.

"Thank goodness!" Oliver muttered quietly, hoping that the redhead had not heard him.

"Hmph, you are so mean—" The roll fell out of Teto's hand making the red haired girl surprised. Her bread rolled into a creepy, suspicious and dark entrance to the forest at the south of the village.

"MY BABY!" The redhead ran after her child, making Oliver's mouth gape.

"Wait—!" Oliver sighs and dumps the groceries into a nearby shrub. _Hopefully there isn't any poison ivy around..._

He sprinted after the girl with a frustrated sigh.

"OLIVER!"

The blonde boy ran faster but the tunnel seemed endless. He eventually arrived at the end of the tunnel and into the huge, vast jungle of a forest.

_Dark Wood Forest._

It is a frightening place, it was rare for the forest to have natural light. There wasn't much animals, either. The damp feeling sent shivers down Oliver's spine. Strange holes could be seen between the leaves of the mighty trees, letting light shine through.

"OLIVER!" Teto screamed, her tone urgent.

Oliver followed Teto's voice.

He showed up in the middle of a clearing. A big, round circle was squished into the ground. Spirals, ancient drawings and unknown writing was imprinted onto the stony circle.

A small stand that was crumbling, like the circle, stood at the very middle.

Oliver walked past the strange place. This time, he turned up at a mini, abandoned campfire. It was mysterious, the air was sharper; cold.

Leaves rustled behind Oliver.

"Teto?" The blonde knight asked, shaking in absolute fear.

"Oliver! Hi! I found my baby!" Teto stepped out from the darkness, clutching her baguette. She looked was either fearless or too stupid.

"Teto! Come on! The others will start to worry about us!" The light from the fire reflected the anger on Oliver's face. "And why did you make this fire?" Teto raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't make that."

Silence.

"Then who did?"

"Obviously, I did." The duo turned around to face another duo. The sight of them made Oliver shiver.

One of them had grey, spiky hair and icy, iris blue eyes. He wore a silver, lapis lazuli studded armour. He had this poker face on, that suited him well.

The other man had scarlet, red hair that fell behind his back. His eyes were crazed; begging for blood. He wore loose, dark clothing and was barefoot. He was the one who admitted making the fire.

"Who are you?" Oliver asked hiding his fear behind a stern look.

"The name's Bip," the red haired man pointed at himself while strands of stuck flew around in his mouth, "that guy is Fiz." He then pointed at the other guy.

"And we're your enemies." Bip remarks, his eyes widening.

"How did you get over to the S.S. border?!" Oliver demanded, Teto holding him back with ease.

"It wasn't easy...uh, what's your name?"

"My name's Teto! He's Oliver." Teto grinns dumbly. Oliver gritted his teeth. Enemies?! In the S.S. border?! That's _suicide!_

"Well, Oliver, it wasn't easy. Those guys were hard work but now they dwell with the angels." Bip made hands gestures, a weird looking angel with crooked wings and a heated battle.

Oliver's eyes widened. Some of his friends from the military were guarding the border! What if they were killed?!

"I won't forgive you!" The blonde boy screamed and kicked his legs high.

"Hey Bip," the man turned to look at his partner, "Do you think that's _Oliver, Oliver?_" Bip faced the other two again.

"I don't give a flame if that's Shina's Prince's cousin." He glared. "They know we've been here. We can't let them live."

"Fine! We can't let you live, either!" Teto released Oliver, who stumbled idiotically. "We won't give up without a fight!"

Oliver stared at Teto with awe. How can she be so brave?! As she said, she's a friggin maid!

"Please, you're just a little girly and he's some, person." Bip retorts, waving a bored hand at them.

"Looks might deceive but power can't! I happen to be an enchantress! By the way, that person is a knight!"

Oliver's jaw dropped. _E-e-enchantress?!_

"Then your head will be mine." Fiz says, moving closer. "Bring it on, Tinfoil!" Teto rolls up her sleeves.

Fiz grimaced at the nickname.

Teto charged at the older man without hesitation. Fiz pulled out his sword and aimed it at Teto's head. The moment he was about to slice her head off, she disappeared.

His eyes darted around the forest in search for his opponent.

She appeared in front of him and pushed her right hand up his mouth, through a purple glowing kanji. Magenta smoke exited from his mouth and the man bursted into a fit of laughter. He shoved the girl away, still laughing.

"So you're a Poison Mage. How rare." Fiz wiped off the remains of Teto's poison.

Oliver's and Teto's eyes widened. How did he avoid the toxic?

"Too bad, I'm one too." And thus, their question was answered.

After admitting his powers, white smoke surrounded the whole area. "What?" Oliver backed away as the smoke raced to him.

"Oliver!" Teto cried, pulling something out her pocket. "Drink this!" She threw a green glass bottle at him, which Oliver caught and drank with one gulp. Teto was now engulfed in the white smoke. The redhead stood and glared at her foe.

"Why girly, why? Isn't the smoke suffocating you?" Fiz asked, his crazy personality over taking him. His hair had stood up, his name totally suiting him now.

Teto giggled. "Please, I am poison. You can't defeat me with your pathetic excuse called 'magic'." This angered the older man a lot.

Oliver watched the fight with amazement. Wait, where did the clumsy, ditzy redhead from before, go?

"Hey punk! Watch your own enemy!" A heavy object fell and landed on Oliver's body.

"Sorry, I forgot about you. You weren't as interesting as your partner." Oliver gagged, feeling his body getting crushed.

"What did you say, _Punk?!_" Bip hopped off his back, kicking Oliver onto a nearby tree with furious rage.

"I can say the same to you, pal! That girl has better fighting skills then you and you're the knight! You give boys a bad name. You are weak!"

_You are weak!_

_You are weak!_

_You are weak!_

Oliver froze, frowning. No one had said that to him for over eight years. He hated that sentence. He never wanted to hear it again. Read it, write it or say it. He hated it so much more when it is directed at him.

"Shut up."

"What? I didn't hear you, weakling!"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Oliver charged at Bip and sent him flying to another tree with a mighty punch. When Oliver's fist connected to Bip's cheek, it vibrated slowly.

"Heh." Bip staggered up whilst wiping the red liquid off his cheek.

"You're still very weak." Bip gnawed on his hair. "You might have impressed me with that punch but, seriously? Toddlers could do that!"

Oliver didn't like this. A growl escaped his lips. The anger boiled at the pit of his stomach. He was ready to relish it.

"What a shame. Your girly friend is already out cold." Oliver turned to his side to see Fiz's sword pointed at Teto, who laid there, her eyes closed. He never felt more alone.

"Teto!" Oliver cried out but his voice didn't seem to reach Teto's ears.

"Now, show us your true power. Or else you die right here, right now." Oliver gritted his teeth. He couldn't! No, no, never! But—

"I will!" Oliver wrote a kanji that rippled like water. He pushed the letter onto the soil, mumbling the last words with swiftness. He then pounded on the ground and lifted a huge amount of water. Before he knew it, Fizz was unconscious on the ground his breathing ragged, a puddle of water beside him.

Bip furrowed his eyebrows. He was going to lose. He knew it. Fire always loses to Water which made Bip angry. His flames weren't ordinary flames. They were flames straight from Hell, where the strongest lava pools are.

Oliver wasn't looking at him, his eyes remained on the redhead that wasn't moving. The next thing was surprising. Oliver battled Bip without his eyes leaving from Teto.

Kanjis were written, fists were exchanged and words were shared.

"Tidal Waves!"

"Fire shield!"

"Liquefy!"

"Fire Hurricane!"

Bip's Fire hurricane was massive. And it was headed torwards Oliver! The boy stayed still while the hurricane of flames trampled down all the trees in its way. He pulled out a finger surrounded by water, and drew out another shaking letter.

"OCEAN BREEZE!" A tornado of water sprouted from the ground then fought against the fire hurricane. After a heated battle, the two elements vanished. Oliver stayed at his spot, blankly staring at Bip. The man bit his hair.

"What's wrong, boy? Dragon got your tongue?!" Bip bolted to the boy and shooted fire balls at his abdomen. The next thing that happened was, _um_ strange(?)

Oliver turned into water and was nothing but a pile of plain liquid.

"EH?!" Bip poked and prodded with the puddle.

"What are you doing?!" This time something _or someone_ landed on Bip.

"Never let your guard down when fighting an opponent!" Oliver reminds him with a cheeky grin.

"GET OFF ME!" Bip tried desperately to grab Oliver but the boy was too quick.

Oliver briskly grasped all of Bip's hair. The older man gasped as Oliver took out his sword.

With a smooth slice, scarlet strands of hair floated gently down to the ground. Oliver jumped off the man's back and watched as his foe slowly crumbled before him.

"_H-h-how_ did you know?" Bip wheezed, the colour on his face draining out. Oliver wiped off the invisible dust on his arm.

"I watched you. You would always gnaw on your hair. It was the source of your magic." He said knowingly.

"Why, why did I lose?" Bip asks before collapsing on the ground.

"Good beats bad _all_ the time!" Oliver exclaims proudly, sticking a thumb up in victory.

"Boss won't forgive you." Oliver twirled around seeing Fiz caressing his sword, "she never does." His eyes closed, his head drooping track to the ground.

Teto stood up, right after Fiz closed his eyes again. Her hair was a bird's nest, her uniform now wrinkled. She rubbed her eyes with mild interest.

Looks like the redhead is back at VOCALOID.

"Wow Oliver! Never knew you'd be a a water wizard!" Teto's eyes shined with excitement.

"And I never knew you were a Poison Mage." Oliver looked back and forth at Fiz and Bip. "We should take these two to Shining Sun where they will interview them and get more information about their _'boss'_."

"Wait! I have a better idea! We'll take them to Neru!"

Oliver tried not to laugh. "_Why?_"

"You know the _Orb of Wisdom/Life_?"

"…Yeah. I've head fairytales." Oliver answered slowly, nodding his head.

"Did you know that Neru wields the Orb of Wisdom?"

Another surprise of the day.

"She's the Amber Caster?!"

"Yup! And she can extract information from these two! By the way, it would take two days to get to Shining Sun! We don't have much time until these two wake up."

Oliver was fascinated. Teto had actually said something sensible.

* * *

Oliver thought that his reward for defeating the two enemies would be for him to just carry the enemies. But _no_, he had to carry the enemies _AND_ the groceries.

Teto was obviously not thankful for him saving her life.

* * *

"Why didn't we bring these two to Shining Sun instead?" Oliver groaned after the fourth hour had passed. Neru has been searching through Bip and Fiz's brains for hours, Oliver was on the edge of madness. Teto had fallen asleep on the table, her drool had taken half the space of the wooden table.

"Sorry, Kagamine-san, but you beated up these too so much that their mind is all over the place. And there's nothing much about their boss, either. They always meet somewhere dark. But I know one thing: their boss is a woman."

"Really?!" So many surprises!

"Yep. And they call her _'The Woman in Red'_."

Oliver sighed. His head drooped down, banging the table.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Akita-san?" Akaito Shion entered the library, shyly.

"I'm over here." Neru sat at a table with ten orbs scattered on the desk.

"Wow. You should take a break, Akita-san. You look wrecked." He commented, leaning his arm over the surface.

It was true. Neru's hair was a mess, she had bags, under bags below her eyes. She looked like a workaholic zombie.

"I should stop for now...Why are you here at the library?"

"Oh, I was looking for Kaito—"

"I'm here!" Kaito jumped out from one of the aisles, holding a small novel. His hair was groomed nicely and his attire was a plain navy suit with a checkered tie.

"Come on! Teto just woke up! She and Oliver are about to explain the details about the fight!" Akaito complained, his voice high. "Let's go!"

"Ok, ok! Let me return this book first." Kaito disappeared again, leaving with a bright smile.

"Ugh. All it's saying is the Woman in Red..." Neru groaned, resting her head on her hand. She stared inside her orbs and sighed.

"Woman in Red?" Kaito's head peeked out from the same aisle. "For some reason I remember something—but I just can't put my finger on it."

Neru jerked up. She unplugged all the magic wires from Bip and Fiz's forehead and connected the wires on Kaito's head.

"What are you _doing_ to me?!"

"Since you remember something from the past, you might have information about the enemy!" Neru states and sits him down, she began typing quickly on the screen of the third orb.

"Why would my brother have information about the enemy?" Akaito asked.

"I'm just taking every chance I get!" Neru stands up and drags the two bodies of the enemy to Akaito. The boy staggered due to the profound weight.

"Please take these two to the dungeon." Akaito sweatdropped as he took the collars of Bip and Fiz's clothes. "Ok..."

Akaito left without another word.

"Now, Kaito, don't think. At all. Or else I will get your thoughts instead of the necessary information."

"Okay! I'm good at that!" Kaito chirped sounding absolutely excited. Neru had a feeling something was going to happen, and it was something they will _all_ dread.

* * *

_Knock knock knockty knock._

"Come in!" Neru cried as she scanned the page again.

"Hey Neru!" Miku greeted skipping into the library while holding the edges of her dress up.

"Oh, hi Miku."

"Where's Kaito?"

"He had a visitor."

"Hmmm, got anything new?"

"No. And no offense to Shion-san, but he is an idiot. Even though he wasn't thinking, his mind was filled with unicorns, ice cream and other stuff. I even gave him sleeping pills but that didn't even help!"

"Did you try searching up Woman in Red?"

"Yeah but I didn't get anything—Wait! Why is the screen showing a bunch of details and information?" Neru tapped rapidly at the screens of all ten orbs.

"This means..." Miku started, her breathing stopping.

"That this person..." Neru joined, her eyes meeting Miku's.

"IS IN THE PALACE!" They cried out in unison, standing up abruptly, now knowing the truth.

* * *

"Who is it?" Kaito asked the servant boy who walked with a blank face.

"The woman told me to keep it a secret." He replies without looking anywhere else but forward.

The blue haired boy sighed. _Woah, look at that bird! Omg, it's so friggin cute~_

They reach the entrance of the palace where a girl stood on the courtyard, her back facing the pair.

"Who are you?" Kaito asked, making the girl turn around with a sigh.

"You already forgot about me?! I'm so upset, Kaito!" The girl pouted and Kaito finally recognised her.

Strong wind blew the two, the girl's cape flailed around violently.

"You're—"

"Kaito! The enemy is in the castle-!" Miku rushes out of the palace and sees the scene. Her green hair flys around with the air. She glares at the brunette.

_He's mine!_

The woman smirked.

_Oooo. A love rival._

"—Meiko Sakine."

End


	7. Chapter 6

**So...my friend who is reading this story forced me to write this...*sigh* Why! Either way, I already mapped out the entire chapter so everything can run nice and smoothly... Eheh, hopefully... By the way, school started again...GGGGRRRRRRRR. **

**I changed the title to 'The Battle for Love' to 'The Battle for Victory'. Just because it sounds so cool. (≧∇≦）**

**Rated T because of SeeWoo's potty mouth.**

**A Few Hours Before The Battle...Back at Shining Sun...**

* * *

**SeeU's POV**

My feet slapped the crooked pavement underneath my shoes as I ran towards the appearing shadow of the palace. My breathing was fast and harsh; my heart was beating loudly in my chest. The sun was scorching above and was practically barbecuing my exposed skin.

My damp hands clutched the edges of my dress up; helping my feet in running. The sweat dribbled down my forehead and my mouth was slightly open, a space for drawing in breathe.

A figure stood at the towering gates, his glare so cold and sinister.

"You're late, _sis._" SeeWoo pulled out our past father's pocket watch, stopping me from entering, like some old dude and showed me the time.

"I know! I'm not _stupid_, Aniki!" I half-yelled at my older brother. His expression didn't change but he nodded at Daisuke, the poor guy not realising his hard stare, rushed to open the huge iron gates, before dying under my brother's glare.

Still catching my breathe, which is not as easy as it sounds, walked inside. SeeWoo followed; refusing to make any eye contact.

"Being a _baby_ again, Aniki?" I asked mockingly, not turning to see his expression.

A silence lingered around us, awkwardly. I tried coughing to break the silence—

"You met _Mikuo_ at the market, didn't you." It was more of a statement than a question.

I gasped, giving in, turned around and gazed hard into his eyes. "I had to give him a farewell. A _proper lady_ would do so."

SeeWoo returned the stare. "You aren't a proper lady, SeeU. You don't know how to _cook_, you _suck at cleaning_ and you prick your fingers whenever you try to _sew._"

The blood boiled in my stomach, the truth sounded so vile when coming from SeeWoo. "You never _ask me_ to do those chores since we have IA!"

"Well, we all know she's _far_ better. And is probably the closest to being a proper lady, than you."

"Here you go again! Supporting Team IA even though _she_ isn't in our argument!"

SeeWoo ignored my insult. "Stop trying to change the subject, SeeU. I know you met Mikuo because he came running in, too. Saying he was _'held back'_ by the crowd. That dip-wad. He probably had his eyes all over you, I mean here you come sweating and panting, your hair falling loose from your bun and your defenceless, cute face! I don't know why he hasn't made a move on you yet. It's probably because he wants to stay innocent in the eyes of the king."

"Oh shut up, you pervert! I know you are secretly jealous of Mikuo being a prince and being close friends with Prince Len! And you have ecchi dreams about my best friend! I know you want to smell, touch and kiss her! That's all you ever wanted!" I retorted as we made our way down to the kitchen.

"Me, jealous? Of Mikuo? Ha, _as if._ Who, IA? SeeU, I'm a gentleman. I don't go around in my spare time stalking her. I admire her from afar, compliment her, take her out on a date, pay for everything, kiss her hand, don't slurp my spaghetti and end the night with a small peck on the lips. See? I'm _way_ better than Mikuo."

"Well, I know you'd do that on the first date but then you'd lose your zeal and probably frighten her! Soon you'd get her in trouble, I'd punch you on the mouth and get IA another man. And if you weren't such a perv, then _why_ haven't you asked her out yet, huh? Too much of a coward? Thought so."

SeeWoo brushed off my words like it was mere dust, ditching the subject all together. How _hurtful. _"You're going to get it now. For being late. She's going to rip your head off, and you know it." His smug expression appearing, making me want to kick him in the groin.

"She had her chance a long time ago and she _never_ did it." I replied, my eyes focused on the door leading to the kitchen.

We turned and entered the small, forgotten kitchen aka our small hangout, SeeWoo still lagging behind. Reol was slouching over the counter, his head resting lazily in his cupped palm chatting away to Irie while she focused on cooking. Ayano and Yuri giggled and snacked on their steaming hot pancakes. IA and Risa polished the trays and silverware, having small talk. Touya and Nobu pestered Masato for man advice.

Oh my! So many names! You probably want to know who they are right?

Reol and Risa Fujino are both related to each other but treat the other like garbage. Those two were abandoned in front of the palace gates, being a good woman, Irie took them in, and treated them like her own. Reol hates to admit it, but Risa is more mature than he'll ever be. They're both 18 and my senpai's. Reol is a waiter, and Risa is a gardener. They love their jobs (which isn't surprising) but we all know they chose separate careers just so they can get away from the other.

Irie Fujino is the Head Cook of the palace and her cooking is delightfully divine. She had fallen in love with Masato Araya, our bartender, when she first transferred here when she was 17 and when he was 18. She was the first to find Reol and Risa, in a woven basket, on the doorstep of the palace gates, early in the morning. When Masato found out, he immediately suggested to keep them, raise them as their own; together. So they did just that. The 'twins' were born smart, instantly knowing Irie and Masato weren't their real parents but didn't want to throw the love and care that had been offered so kindly to them, back at their faces.

Masato popped the question to Irie when she was 20, and proposed. They lived together and watched Reol and Risa grow up. Well, they watched over all of us; like guardian angels. Since most of us are orphans and we never really had _parent-ly_ figures in our lives.

Ayano Mori and Yuriko Kuroda have—still _are_—been best friends since childhood. Like me and SeeWoo, they were raised in the castle since they were orphans too. When they were old enough, they moved into a cheap wooden, small three floored apartment-block-cottage-in-disguise that me, SeeWoo, Nobu and Touya live in. Luckily for us, the Araya's live just across the street.

By the way, even though Irie married Masato; Irie, Reol and Risa still use Fujino as their surnames; mostly the 'twins' use it.

Yuri (that's the cute nickname we gave her), obviously has the hots for Nobu, and vice versa. Ayano and Touya have a love-hate relationship, which I find cute. While on the subject of those two, they are both waitresses.

Touya and Nobu's status is basically the same as Yuri and Ayano's. They live on the top floor of our so-called-house. Yuri and Ayano live on the ground floor (because Ayano is acrophobic), me and SeeWoo live in the middle and the owner of the house lives in the extension at the back.

Oh yeah! Touya and Nobu are waiters.

We call Reol and Risa 'twins' because they look so much alike; it's almost _frightening._ They both have wavy, dark black hair and cold swamp green eyes. Reol isn't muscly but quite fast at running and, it's embarrassing to say this; but Reol is fairly handsome. Although his arrogant cocky attitude kills his looks. Risa. She's stunning. Her body is slender, graceful and stunning. Didn't I say that already? Oh well, it's still true. Risa is quiet but speaks when necessary and has a secret side of her's. A sly side. Risa enjoys being a man at times. From time to time, she eats like a pig, dresses like a beggar, talks drunk and is a little violent at times.

I know how it feels having a brother and feeling annoyed at being born as a female. They expect you to behave properly and **ugh! **It's not even possible to laugh it all away.

Irie has a kind yet demanding demeanor. She keeps us all under control and is like the Queen of The Staff. She has really, really dark brown hair which is mistaken as black sometimes, and hazy light brown eyes. She's around 5' 1 or 5' 3. Unlike his wife, Masato is around six foot, towering over most of us. Masato looks younger than he actually is because the bluenette acts like a three year old and is distracted easily. He's very overprotective when it comes to girls, and the ones he cares about. Masato has crazy, wild deep shadowy blue hair and peppy, grey-blue eyes.

Ayano's hair is the colour of rich chocolate, her eyes the shade of luminous violet. She's somewhat taller than Irie by only a few centimetres. Yuri is the shortest of us all. She's probably around four feet and has a height complex. People tease her on a daily basis thanks to her shortness. Nevertheless, she uses her height's advantages and can fit into small spaces. Yuri's baby blue eyes shine and are regularly lively. The pale strawberry pink hair on her head is up to her jawline and she is quite petite, yet a heavy eater.

Touya's the strongest one in our age and due to all the training, he earns a sturdy, muscular build. His hair is snowy white, with fiery, ferocious, bitter cardinal red eyes. Despite his friend's outer behaviour and tough manner, Nobu is the opposite. Nobu Matsuura has a kind, gentle calm collected personality. His eyes are golden brown and his soft, fluffy apricot coloured hair is usually a mess and is as chaotic as a zoo.

Then there's IA. My best friend, my sister from another mother. Not a surprise—she's an orphan too. She's really quiet but she talks often enough for me to have recognised her voice. She's a waitress, sadly. IA is entomophobic and refuses to touch fertiliser and/or soil. She has ghost white hair that is regularly braided into two sets of plaits, on each side of her head. Her hair is up to her feet, her eyes coloured cyan.

Woah. I rambled on and on, didn't I?

"SeeU! SeeWoo!" Ayano cried, the first one that spotted us entering.

"SeeWoo! Why are you here?" Reol turned and grimaced, while my own brother snorted.

"Why? Can I not escort a young lady to her destination? Especially if it's my sister, plus I would take an opportunity like this to greet you all." It was my turn to snort. Didn't he tell me I was nowhere near anything that was related to being a lady, just a few seconds ago? Woot! Now I have witnesses that have heard him call **ME** a lady.

"How dare you leave your post, you thick headed baboon! How can you leave Daisuke alone?!" Reol yelled, sliding off his seat, slowly nearing SeeWoo.

"True. I did leave him. So what? He's trained. The King didn't choose him so he can freeload during the job. Besides, Akemi is there. She's skilled too, you know. Stop underestimating the King's hand picked guards." His tone was cool; almost like he didn't care much for the argument.

I slid past the two old ladies and scurried towards Irie who didn't pay attention to the fight that Reol was currently losing at. "Is she angry?" I whispered, finding my voice shaking in my throat.

Irie finally looked up from her cutting board, brown eyebrow raised. "I doubt it." And looked past me—realising the fight, her eyes widening with anger.

Irie, marched to them, every step her aura getting thicker, and stood between them. "Shut your black holes. This isn't a zoo."

"It feels like a zoo." Risa stated as she and IA joined the mini circle that was forming in the centre of the room. Irie shot her a glare. "Go to Ann, already. Before she throws a fit."

Risa turns to me, her expression like a rock's. We both walked out the room, silently and the last thing I saw from the ancient kitchen was Irie scolding my brother and Reol, Ayano throwing a slipper at an unhappy Touya and an amused Yuri giggling softly to Nobu's jokes. IA looked somewhat bored of the situation. Reol starting a fight, SeeWoo answering like somebody who didn't give a fudge and Reol losing. It happened everyday!

What a scene—why did I befriend such weirdos?

Risa turned to me. "Did you get _'held back'_ by the crowd as well?"

At first I didn't know what she meant, until I remembered SeeWoo's irritating voice echo in my head._ "Stop trying to change the subject, SeeU. I know you met Mikuo because he came running in, too. Saying he was '__**held back' **__by the crowd. That dip-wad."_

"Uh, yeah." I said, my voice betraying me.

Risa's smirk rose. "Sure, you did." She threw my white apron into my arms, tying her own around her waist.

"It's true! There was a sale involving vegetables at the market area! How can you think I'm—"

Risa clasped my mouth with her icy hand, stopping my progress of tying the apron around my back. I looked up at her in confusion, but she was staring ahead. We were at the one-way glass doors that lead to the gardens outside.

The glass had my reflection on it, I looked weak under Risa's hand; my expression definitely surprised. My long hair that was tied into a high bun, was falling loose. I undid the hairdo and tied it up again. Risa's hand naturally fell to her side, her other one reaching to grab the door handle.

The light flashed brightly, an Italian styled garden stretched wide across the land. A jungle grew in a glassy greenhouse at one corner of the area, wildlife lurked amongst the various plants, trees as high as towers shaded a good handful of the field, statues carved out women and men posing elegantly, shiny marble, gold and stone water fountains, wooden benches, iron black fences and a cobblestone path.

Nobody would realise, but above the entire garden a crystal barrier had been activated 24/7 to avoid any attacks or escapes. The King hired a professional wizard to apply an infinite barricade which cannot be undone by any other soul, except the one who set it up. Not one living human could get out but anything else could access the garden including inanimate objects but if danger is sensed, like a bomb for an example, once it hits the surface of the blockade it is thrown at least a football pitch length away from the garden and the palace.

In the middle of a patch of high rising sunflowers, a person crouched over the mini black arched fences, holding some damp soil in a cupped hand and tapped the seed into the hole with her free hand. Her white apron stained with sticky dirt including her hands. The golden locks slipping out the tight bun atop her head—falling over her sweating forehead.

Risa had already started forward to the older female who glanced at us from the corner of her eye. I followed, kicking the rocks beneath my shoes.

Once in her presence Risa nudged me on the arm, flicking her head to the direction of the woman who was on her knees now.

I cleared my throat, the tickling sensation of a lump stuck in my oesophagus. "Miss Shihiro, I can explain my tardiness! Before you sack me, hear me out—"

"I'm not going to sack you." She replied firmly, pushing the dirt into the hole to cover the seed. "And your tardiness is no longer a surprise. A surprise, no, but you nevertheless came, anyway." She patted the spaces beside her, Risa gliding there and me awkwardly shuffling in place.

"And don't call me Miss Shihiro. It makes me feel old." Miss Shihiro—Ann—added with fake hurt.

This woman is Ann Shihiro. She may seem like your _average_ demanding boss, but inside she's a really kind lady. She owns the garden; like a mother. Without her, the place wouldn't have kept its beauty and would have wilted before winter. Just by looking at how she treats the plants in the field, you'd know she's actually a gentle Mama. She taught us how to care, love and touch greenery without an ounce of hate.

Al Mazaki watches from afar, clearly wanting a long, worthwhile conversation that would make Ann at least interested. Basically he's her secret admirer. Ann's a tsundere. She respects Al's job to look after the horses in the stables but that's all he'll ever be to her: the man with the horses. Ann probably thinks it would be a disgrace to court a coworker.

"What's in store for today?" I asked, observing the height of the beaming sunflowers. "It's a pretty nice day to do some stuff we couldn't get a chance to do during the damp weather."

"Exactly. So you two are in charge for the day." Ann stands up with a sigh, handing the secretly panicking me, her shovel. "I have to replace all the flowers in the castle, and probably bury them in the forest. Then their souls can forever dwell in peace with Mother Nature surrounding them. Take care, I'll see you at lunch." With the wave of her hand, she disappeared leaving a puff of petals swaying in the wind.

"The Art of Flowers. A pretty good technique. You should try it out." Risa explains, glancing at my speechless face.

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. "No, no—magic is too advance for me. Magic isn't even my cup of tea." We started taking the path down to the small clump of trees, near the greenhouse. "Besides, I have no need for it."

"There is no such thing as something you don't need." Risa pulled out a pinky sized keychain of a silver boomerang. But it was no ordinary boomerang. The sides had tiny but sharp blades that was polished neatly. Blue-ish white topaz encrusted inside a gold strip at the centre of the weapon.

"This is my Magic." Risa said twirling it around.

"Wow. A good luck charm. I don't think that's magic—"

Risa shushed me. She then threw the keychain high in the air, reflecting the sun's glow, as white clouds covered it in mid-air, Risa muttering gibberish words, the once was a keychain falling quickly back into Risa's delicate hand.

It was no longer a small, plastic keychain but the real deal in its normal size. The silver, the eeny weeny blades, the gemstones, the gold stripe—everything was real!

I stared at the weapon in her steady hands, so astonished that I dropped Ann's shovel.

Risa smirked; amused. "I can summon this; my boomerang. I can do the basic attacks and defence which are better than nothing at all. I can summon this wherever and whenever I want. Why don't you accept a certain Magic Technique or Weapon? It's pretty fun."

I gave her an awkward stare. "I'm not sure. Maybe if its laid upon me, I might take the chance."

"So anyway," Risa throws the boomerang in the air and returns to its fun sized way, landing squarely into her apron's pocket. "Maybe we should move the growing cacti from it's small patch of sand to the greenhouse or rake the dry leaves off the grass or maybe if we trim the shrubs a bit, hmmm. _Decisions, decisions._"

"Maybe we should do all three. We might not have much time before another horrible weather comes along and wrecks another part of the garden. Might as well do it while we can." I said happily, folding my sleeves up. "Let's call some helpers to get started!"

* * *

**2 Hours Later...**

**Third Person's POV**

Daisuke Jin laid back on the gates, yawning. Akemi Chinen, tutted quietly at the sight of her childhood friend. He was so _lazy._

"Idiot," she called out, her glare made Daisuke laugh, "if The King sees you, he'd sack you for sure."

"C'mon Akemi-chi! You've been here long enough to know that the King isn't like that!" Daisuke chortled, rocking back and forth.

Akemi flicked her tongue, arms folded across her chest. It wasn't fair. This—_this moron_, wasn't even doing his job properly! Yet he still gets paid.

"Just because lunchtime is around the corner doesn't give you an all-out-access to 'Lazy Town'!"

"Yeah, and just because lunchtime is around the corner makes you in charge? Letting SeeWoo go ahead _isn't_ something a Captain would do." The black haired boy tutted playfully at the girl glaring at him.

"SeeWoo isn't involved."

"Okay, okay! Chill!" Chuckling, Daisuke messed up his own hair. "You know, maybe you should go ahead. I know you feel irritated seeing the usuals everyday. Might as well go."

Akemi didn't even flinch. "And get sacked before I get a promotion? Yeah right."

But it was true.

When you are serving The King of Skire as a part of the Royal Security protecting the palace, you're like a grain of sand amongst the shore. You are nothing special. Everyday, Akemi sees the norms, day after day after day. The norms are the delivery people, some maids and servants coming in the morning, villagers admiring the palace, children playing, citizens walking their pets (_sadly_ not extreme ones; like dragons or bears) and the people passing by.

It's like Akemi and Daisuke are bystanders of the world. Just watching time go by without a single movement.

It's _boring._

Akemi Chinen is a girl with patience, but how can you keep your zeal when you are working with a short-tempered motherly figure and a careless moron?

"Hey, hey—_look!_" Akemi shook her head, the train of thoughts vanishing in a cloud of black smoke. She followed Daisuke's finger, that was pointed towards the horizon, a figure of a short girl walking with a bland grin.

Daisuke—the number one **blockhead of all time**—waved cheerfully at her. Akemi used her strange ability—and scanned the girl. Her childish friend probably thought the girl was another villager, coming to either admire the palace or simply pass by. Even though her presence was _obviously_ foreign.

"Who goes there?!" Akemi yelled, pulling out the heavy broadsword with a golden spiral handle out of her sword sheath that hung from her belt. "Hey! _Akemi-chi!_ You know I've always wanted to say that!" Daisuke mewled, his voice high.

Akemi gave him the cold shoulder. The girl had gotten closer, her features more clear.

Her hair was a pale cream, the tips different colours of the rainbow. She wore a black dress that was blown out from the waist down, the short sleeves puffed up and the ends of the dress lined up with white frills. A red ribbon was tied neatly on the top of her head. Her eyes was dark and cunning like a cat's—the shade of a baby fawn.

She chuckled; like the sound of a quiet chime ringing. "I mean you two no harm."

The grip on Akemi's broadsword tightened, her glare intensifying. "Who are you?" She repeated, Daisuke grinning behind her.

"Sorry for the lack of introduction! I am Moriaka Mayu from Tumba, Priama. The mayor of my village sent me here to earn money for Tumba, because of our recent recession. Kiyoteru-sensei knows about me and the details. I am a maid-in-training. For the moment, I am Kiyo-sensei's apprentice." The girl—Mayu—smiled innocently.

_Too innocent._

Akemi squinted deeper into Mayu's presence, conscience and appearance. There, there was a block in her head. Something that is keeping her secrets and past hidden.

"Well, Kiyoteru isn't here right now. He won't be until the next two weeks. You should've been here this morning. That's when he was about to leave." Akemi answered, still trying desperately to get one information about her.

Mayu didn't reply and just stared at the weapon in the other girl's hands, totally mesmerised. Akemi twitched. "What? Is there something bothering you—"

"You. You wield that broadsword flawlessly. But you can do better, right?" Mayu gave the puzzled girl a questioning look. Akemi raised an eyebrow.

"What are you—"

"Stiletto, right? That's like your inanimate best friend. But if you were to join the Royal Security, you had to use the provided broadsword. It's sad because you are fantastic with your dagger." Mayu commented, eyes gleaming in dubious delight.

Akemi stiffened, lowering her sword. Daisuke gave out a small gasp. He bent down to Akemi's height, his lips nearing her ear. "How does she know about your stiletto? Haven't you kept it a secret? Isn't it inside your room, at my house?"

Questions. Daisuke asked questions even she didn't know the answer to. Unless...

"You possess _'The Unlocking'_ too, yes?" Akemi smirked, baring her fanged teeth; knowingly. Mayu blinked, not surprised.

"I thought you'd _never_ figure it out."

"Wait. Don't you possess that too, Akemi-chi?" Daisuke asked aloud.

She nodded, shushing him. "Well, I bet you know all about us."

It was Mayu's turn to nod.

"You are Daisuke Jin-kun. Akemi's childhood friend that found her in the woods near the palace, correct? Then you took her in, befriended her and grew up together. You have tousled black bed hair, dark green eyes, quite handsome, majorly lacking IQ, great with a broadsword and has the ability to materialise anything you wish for." Daisuke didn't even flinch, no blush tinting his cheeks, no boyish chuckle, no pretending that he can't believe the compliment, no hearty grin; he didn't even try to hide the fact that an extreme secret had been revealed in front of his best friend.

"**WHAT?!**" Akemi turned to Daisuke, who looked so calm. "Since when have you been into The Art of Summoning? I thought you said you were never interested with the mystical world of witchcraft!"

"I wasn't." Daisuke defended. "Whenever my parents wouldn't give me seconds for dessert, I'd lock myself in my room. Remember that? Yeah. Those were the times I longed for chocolate cake, ice pops, tiramisu, strawberry cheesecake, sundaes—everything! Then before I knew it whatever I had thought of, appeared in front of me! I secretly mastered the technique without telling a single soul. Now I've completely understood the procedure thoroughly."

Akemi face-palmed herself, mentally. "Why didn't you tell me? More importantly, why didn't you tell The King?! You could've been promoted! You could've stopped poverty, famines, supplied countless weapons! You could've been the trump card of The S.S. Army! Have you realised your name would've been know throughout VOCALOID! Your name would've gone down through history!"

Daisuke shushed her with a nudge and turned back to Mayu. "Do you know about Akemi-chi?"

Mayu nodded, the gears of a clock whirring in her eyes. She closed her eyes shut, mumbling another language and suddenly opened her eyes that had gotten wider and had a 3D effect.

"Unlock!" In Mayu's perspective, her vision on Akemi had zoomed closer; her sight had become dark red and light black. Information filed up into Mayu's brain as she leaned a little closer—but stopped abruptly.

Akemi smirked. "Did you think I'd allow you to snoop through my head like that?" In her hand, an oval shaped, small glass bottle stood shimmering, purple liquid dancing inside. The bottle was a little empty, proving Akemi had taken a sip.

Mayu took a step back, 'The Unlocking' ritual wearing off in a blur with the sound of crackling fire and shadowy clouds. "You drank a block. I knew you wouldn't let me do whatever I wished."

Daisuke looked astonished. "Akemi-chi, where did you get that?! Did it just fall out of the sky? What's a block? And you drank one? Why aren't you _dyyyyyyyiiiiiinnnnnggggg?!_"

Akemi payed him no attention, for now her eyes were locked onto the girl standing opposite of her.

"Why should I give my trust to you? And yes I drank a block."

Mayu shrugged, her gaze turning to Daisuke. "Do you want to hear about Akemi-san?"

Daisuke grinned; pointy teeth exposed. "I already know everything about her—"

"Nonsense! My 'Unlocking' can know everything about a person from just a single glance. Your eight years experience could not match against my Magic Technique!" Mayu threw her head back, a laugh bubbling in her throat. "Besides, if 'your female' hadn't drank a block, I would've memorised every inch of her that I would've known the rhythm of her heart, the pace of her breathing and her every thought."

Daisuke jumped, not doubting 'The Art of Unlocking' or anything, but knowing he was the closest one to Akemi-chi by a long shot! Yes he didn't know the rhythm of her heart, wouldn't want to know the pace of her breathing and would secretly love to know every single one of her hidden thoughts—but he wasn't creepy that way!

(But he was already creepy in the inside so is he really creepy? Or does he need to be both creepy on the outside and creepy on the inside? Or only be creepy on the outside to let everyone know? Or be creepy in the inside? But someone who possess 'The Unlocking', like a Akemi-chi, would find out his creepy creeper thoughts and would find him creepy and tell everybody he was creepy! He could already see their thoughts: Creepy Daisuke Alert! A Secret Creepy Creeper! Dammit! He'll never solve this! Oh well—he was never good at Geography anyway...)

"Tell me. What details you managed to extract from Akemi-chi." Daisuke said, avoiding any eye contact from Akemi.

Akemi sputtered, eyes bulging out. "Wha, wha, wait. Daisuke—"

The black haired boy was expressionless making Akemi back up and snap her mouth shut.

Mayu blinked; her eyelids fluttering up and down, each time her iris turning from various colours of the rainbow. The whirring sound of a ticking clock surrounded the trio. Mayu froze in place, still as a rock. Her eyes flew open and words formed sentences from her mouth.

Mayu's voice had been replaced by a robotic sounding one. "Report On Chinen Akemi has been activated. **Birth place:** Arama, Piklu. **Birthday: **Invalid. **Features—**Caramel Brown Hair, Medium, Layered. Silver slate eyes. Short shouldered, fairly tall, Light, Quite Cutesy and Smooth. **Abilities: **Stiletto, Unlocking, Summon (Potion), Hands of Elixir and The Broadsword." Mayu's eyes stirred again, and reflected an image of the report on Akemi in the sky.

"Invalid. Unavailable." She jerked, in an unearthly way, and she began to mumble low words again. Mayu closed her eyes, quickly scribbling a single glowing kanji in the air with her hand. "Deactivate!" Everything flashed suddenly, the world growing heavy around Daisuke and Akemi.

Daisuke, completely frantic, fell slowly to the ground. Akemi stood her ground, examining Mayu—and vice versa. The world slowed down around them, The Unlocking possessors facing each other.

With the blink of an eye, the world returned to its normal pace. Daisuke finally reaching the ground, stared up. "Akemi, I never knew—So you _too_ were never into witchcraft?" Daisuke teased, yet serious.

The brunette spun around and offered her hand. "I'm from Piklu, Daisuke. It's no surprise I have the skills." Daisuke took the offer, dusting his trousers when he was on his two feet.

She then turned to the other girl. "We can't let you in. You'll have to wait until Kiyoteru is here."

Mayu wasn't surprised but showed silent misery. "But I—I have nowhere else to go. I told you! I swear on Lady Luka. And you know I'm serious if I'm promising **AND** involving _The Mother Of VOCALOID._"

Akemi's lips tightened. "I'm not sure—"

"Wait, how about a deal?" Mayu suggested, her misery forgotten.

Akemi was hesitant. "A deal?"

"Yes! If I can defeat Daisuke-kun, you will allow me stay in the castle until Kiyoteru comes back." Daisuke looked happy, and Akemi hated him for doing so.

"And what if we win?"

"I will leave immediately and I shall **never** bother you two again." Hearing this, Daisuke's jaw dropped and he wailed like a child.

"Daisuke, stop, please." The black haired boy could only stop his tears, not the sniffling. "You," Akemi pointed at Mayu. "will not win against Daisuke easily."

"You are correct!" Mayu beamed, pulling out a red axe the height of a bedside table and swinging it freely with a single finger. "It will be less than easy." Akemi fumed inside. _How dare she doubt him?! Plus, what is up with her weapon? Aren't axes used for cutting?_

"Just to let you know," Daisuke said, unsheathing his sword. "I have no choice but to go easy on a lady."

Mayu giggled, the sound echoing through Akemi's ears, repeatedly.

"My, my. Coming across gentlemen is a rarity." Mayu's gaze turned hard. Akemi felt the wind rush up her back. "The rules are: don't kill each other, this is nothing but a match. Use what you wish, no moves that can kill your opponent in one swipe. The battlefield will be this courtyard. No blood shall be shed, this is a match. Akemi-san will keep watch. Whoever pins the other down first, wins. May I repeat?" Akemi was so shocked, not because Mayu looked menacing beyond compare and was trying to hide it with her sugary smile, but the fact that she seemed prepared for a match; like she had somehow predicted the future. And Akemi found it _unbelievable._

They took their places on the courtyard. The weather took a sharp turn, the air was harsh and the sun was blocked by grey clouds. The place was silent and Akemi was sweating; her eyes anxiously wandering to Daisuke from time to time.

_Was she doubting Daisuke too?! No, no, that can't be. That guy was like a mad boar in a fight. But what he had said earlier was true. He could not hurt a female, even if she planned to explode his secret candy stash. That's because he was so softhearted. Besides, it was only a match right? Whoever pins the other down, wins right? Easy peasy, lemon squeezy, right? Even though these words of comfort were supposed to soothe her, why is she still feeling so agitated? Maybe it's because The Unlocking possessors are somewhat like fortune tellers and have a power similar to telling the approaching years. Yeah, maybe._ Nothing could stop the feeling of restlessness when words raced out her mouth—beginning the battle.

Both Daisuke and Mayu charged, weapons in hand. Mayu swung her axe, the wind moving it faster than normal, and clashed into Daisuke's broadsword. A strange strained noise came from the meeting of weapons as the two of them pushed against the other, Daisuke growling with concentration and Mayu smiling happily. The both flew back, landing at their previous positions.

That's when Mayu yelled out words that sounded foreign, her hand was fast as it wrote a huge dark kanji on the ground of the courtyard. After she was finished, she retrieved her fallen axe and swung it down; directly above the Magic Seal.

"The Art Of Summoning, The Art Of Sand: Supaiku!" Mayu pointed toward the sky, all traces of innocent maid-in-training gone.

Akemi could only stare as metallic spikes rose from the ground, tearing the courtyard tiles apart, and soaring up. The width was about the size of a cottage, the length about the height of a baby dragon. It grew taller and bigger by the second, and Akemi heard herself gasp and stumble back, her bottom hitting the cracked tiles bellow. Daisuke looked from the spire-like silvery thorns to Mayu who watched her creations fly, and at Akemi. He looked both impressed and horrified.

Mayu had disappeared from her spot and was jumping from tip to tip of the thorns as it rose higher and higher. Akemi got up to her feet, and peered down. Where the spikes had come from, was a huge void of tiny thistles and prickly vines at the bottom. The brunette looked back her childhood friend who was dodging the pointy spires that crashed down on him, and yelled, "Daisuke! Pin her down!"

The black haired boy seemed to have heard her for his speed increased, and he was pretty much flying. Mayu wasn't unnerved and actually had the confidence to stay still. They engaged into a heated battle, their weapons hitting one another. The pair jumped from their previous spike and onto a different one in a bitter attempt to get closer to each other. Mayu was writing a kanji with her left hand while her right hand held her axe; the blade nearly slicing Daisuke's arm off.

Akemi was on the edge of madness. _This wasn't going to end well!_ She thought nervously as she considered stopping the match with a draw. Akemi pushed the thoughts away with a shake of her head. She couldn't stop them. Not with unpredictable pointy spikes shooting out of nowhere!

She watched Mayu swing her axe through the finished Japanese letter and bit her lip. Akemi nearly screamed when she saw why the huge thorns were flying around for no reason, and ironically, the spikes did have a speculation. The other girl had created a barrier around Daisuke and herself, only leaving puny holes for Akemi to look through.

Daisuke found his breathing ragged as he watched Mayu stand perfectly fine without a wrinkle on her dress, no hair out of place; perfectly fine. She was as calm as anyone would during a hot bubble bath, and she wasn't in one so Daisuke was completely confused. "You're pretty strong." He commented, wiping the sweat off his head with his sleeve. "_For a female._"

This insult made Mayu frown. "I knew it was too good to be true." She held her axe out close to her face, the blade of the weapon reflecting her dark glare. "There is no such thing as a gentleman." And with that, Mayu threw her axe at Daisuke as he stood guard, not afraid. As the weapon got closer, Daisuke could see that a big glowing kanji had been plastered to the side of the axe and before he knew it—

The barrier exploded in bits of scrap metal and ashes. Akemi covered her face with her arms, falling to the ground due to the impact. She felt her hair tie snap off as she smacked the tiles, her back facing the gates to the palace.

After counting up to twenty seconds, Akemi opened her eyes slowly while hoping for the best. The courtyard was—spotless. The tiles seemed to have been polished and scrubbed, no cracks or huge holes filled with gigantic sharp spikes coming out. In the middle of it all, was two figures. One person was standing opposite of the other, her appearance smooth and frail. The other was pinned to the ground, unable to move for small axes had held his clothes down. In a matter of seconds, Mayu crouched above Daisuke, a smirk in play. She had her original axe and was lowering it down to Daisuke's throat as he struggled helplessly.

Akemi couldn't see quite clear enough as she got up and ran to them. "No Daisuke!" She screamed holding out her hand—

"I win." Mayu said watching Akemi trip and fall beside her friend. Mayu snapped her fingers, and all the axes had vanished. Akemi hugged Daisuke close to her chest, murmuring his name repeatedly. Tears had streaked down her face and she didn't look like the tough big girl anymore.

Mayu was already near the gates when she turned around, "Next time lets play, Akemi-chan!" And with those last words said, Mayu walked down the path and into the castle.

Daisuke was shell-shocked and bruised all over. He held the crying girl in his arms, patting her soft hair with a shaking hand. "I-I thought y-y-you were **d-d-dead**!" She sobbed into his shirt, clutching his sleeves.

Daisuke chuckled lowly. "I wouldn't die _that_ easily."

Akemi raised her head, and stared into his eyes. Her face was covered in ashes and dried tears. Her hair was falling over her face, the sun shining behind her making her more beautiful than ever. "I would never forgive myself if you died, Daisuke." She mumbled, burying her head in his shirt, again.

Daisuke smiled. "Oh great. Are we going to go through all this I-will-protect-you-forever subject, again?" With that, Akemi stood up wiping her face with her hands. "It's true."

"I know. I believe you."

Akemi smiled; it's genuineness dazzling. "You saved me. I owe you my life. Staying by your side is all I can offer. Remember that."

"You mean insist."

"What?"

"You insist, you don't offer."

"Don't push your luck, idiot." Akemi glared, ruining the moment. She glanced at the orange sun, almost looking hopeful.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Oh my god, _Touya_, stop being a _nitwit_!"

"Oh my god, _Touya_, stop being a _nitwit_!" Touya mimicked Ayano, who fumed at his squeaky voice.

"I don't talk like that!" She protested, smacking him over the head with a tray.

"I don't talk like that!" He said in a deep Batman tone.

"You are such a _hypocrite!_"

"And you are so **UNAPPEALING**."

"_Excuse me?!_"

"You are excused."

They continued bickering as SeeU and Risa entered the kitchen.

"Woah, old married couple's cat fight alert." SeeU muttered, jumping onto a high chair between Risa and Yuri.

**"WE ARE NOT MARRIED!"** They yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the blonde.

"They are so in denial." SeeU whispered to Yuri, who giggled in response.

"_SeeU!_" Ayano cried, flushed and red faced.

"Don't mind them." Touya said turning his head away, but not before SeeU saw his faint blush.

"Girls." Reol tutted, as he chugged down his drink. He sat on the other counter where Masato polished his jugs. "I know right." He nodded in agreement. "Who knew Touya would be categorised as a female?" Nobu chuckled, sitting at Reol's left. SeeWoo sat at Reol's side, earning a confused look from the black haired boy.

"I'm not sitting beside the 'girls', ok?" He replied, ending their short conversation.

Irie and IA walked into the kitchen, Irie's happy face falling as she saw the division set up and the fight.

"And here I was thinking we already had our daily fight so it would be normal, but _NOOOOOOOO_. Even I couldn't get a peaceful day that can only consist of one fight, can I?" Irie brushed past IA who sat beside the guys on the bar's counter.

"Can't you see this is a 'guys' corner only? No girls allowed." SeeWoo waved his hand around himself, Reol, Nobu and Masato. He received a solid glare from IA. "I_ do not care_. I am not getting caught into that whirlwind," she pointed at an angry Irie, a giggling SeeU and Yuri, a hopeless looking Ayano, an in denial Touya and a nonchalant Risa. "Of trouble and demise."

Reol frowned. "I doubt they can cause demise," he paused, "without assistance." Masato grinned, nearly dropping the glass jug in his trembling hands. "What I fear is if they did cause demise, the world would probably be covered in _sugary sweets and barbies._" Nobu joked, spinning in his high chair.

IA shot a frown at the menu of the bar. "There is nothing organic or healthy options here. How _sad_." She set the paper down with a small sigh, and turned back and hopped off her chair. IA walked to the small box (Masato called it a 'freezer') that was powered by Magic Seals using The Art Of Ice, and opened it with a hopeful look. She reached out and found forgotten vegetable juice at the bottom.

Somehow the day just got better for her.

_And then worst._

"My, my. Don't you look a lot like 'The Lost Crystal Of Quirra'?" A smooth voice commented from the doorway. Everyone turned their heads to the grinning figure entering the room.

Irie, who was in the middle of scolding Ayano and Touya, faced the girl and smiled softly. "Who are you?"

The girl's lips curved. "I am Moriaka Mayu. I am a new maid in service for The King. Kiyoteru-sensei knows all about me! I have been sent here to earn money for my village in Priama."

Risa shot a puzzled look at Irie. "Kiyo didn't say anything about this."

Mayu giggled; the sound almost haunting. "People keep secrets."

"Wait!" SeeU interrupted. "Isn't 'The Lost Crystal of Quirra' the princess who got kidnapped when she was young?" Low mumbles erupted throughout the room.

"Yes, yes it is." Mayu pointed at IA who looked tired and was dying to drink her vegetable juice. "And she looks a lot like the princess."

IA grimaced. She just wanted something to _drink~_ "So? Most Quirrians have white-ish hair. Just because I have it doesn't mean I'm instantly the princess."

Mayu's smile didn't fall. She clutched her hands, happily. "Anyways, I hope we can all work great together!" She began to walk out the room.

Yuri looked uncertain. "Wait!" Mayu stopped, facing them again. "You don't even know our names!"

Mayu let out a sigh. "I do."

"How can you—?"

"You are Kuroda Yuriko (aka Yuri) and your best friend is Mori Ayano." Mayu swung a finger at the two friends.

"Araya Irie, Araya Risa, Araya Reol, Araya Masato, Shimizu SeeU, Shimizu SeeWoo and last but not least, Iwasaki IA. Or Hiroaka IA." She recited their names like the back of her hand.

IA didn't like this girl. First she interrupts her valuable drinking time, second she assumes that she is the lost princess that was kidnapped 17 years ago, then she creepily says their names like she knew them since they were children!

"Now are you satisfied?" She asked, the bewildered faces. They nodded slowly, still beyond shocked.

With that, Mayu walked out the room leaving a trail of questions and jumbled brains.

* * *

"Is she in here?!"

"I don't know about you, Akemi, but there is about five girls in here." SeeWoo answered as Daisuke and Akemi ran into the kitchen.

"No, I mean—Have you seen a girl, around my age and height, wearing a black dress, creepy and weird—**_a know-it-all?_**" Akemi asked, her breathing harsh and fast.

"Yeah, she came here about 20 minutes ago." Touya said, glancing at the clock. "And she was more than creepy."

"Obviously." Yuri said under her breathe as Nobu patted her back.

"I found her charming." The others weren't surprised by Risa's opinion.

"I hope she isn't like that during our shifts." Reol sounded tired as he laid his head on the counter.

Akemi's eyes darted around the room. "Look, there is something is suspicious about her."

"Then why did you let her in?" Ayano asked the question that dwelled in everyone's head.

Akemi sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "We made a deal. If she defeated Daisuke in a one-on-one match, we allow her access to the castle. And if she lost, she leaves us alone." Akemi glanced at her male friend, who sat sleepily on the ground. "Surprisingly, she defeated Daisuke."

"She used _magic!_" Daisuke cried, hoping he didn't look too weak. Crying out in defence wasn't helping him.

"The thing is: Mayu—the girl's name—said it was an easy match, and used magic. Which means she is much stronger than we think she is. She must have something else; a secret technique or a secret she never told anyone."

"Or both!" Ayano suggested, sticking her index finger up in cheerfulness, until Touya shoved the finger down again.

"Yes." Akemi looked deadly serious now. "So we must be on our guard."

"But we don't know any magic spells and we don't wield any weapons!" Yuri cried out, her eyes big and scared.

Akemi sat down and thought, her brown hair falling onto her face. Her guard uniform wrinkling as she slouched over the counter. Eyes followed her movements.

"I know!" She exclaimed, got out of her chair and faced the crowd. "We will train you. Masato, Al, Daisuke and SeeWoo will train Nobu, Reol and Touya. Me, Irie and Ann will train SeeU, Risa, Yuri and Ayano!"

Glances were thrown around the room. "Why must we do this?" Reol asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

"Because," Akemi threw her hands down, roughly. "In future attacks or betrayals! Besides, do you know how much more money you get if you're trained?"

That's when positive replays were said.

The rest had gathered around Akemi and Daisuke, wanting to know more. Risa and SeeU had stayed behind sitting on the kitchen's counter. Risa had her arms resting on the glossy surface of the board while SeeU faced the other way, her arms stretched behind and leaning on the counter too.

SeeU whistled loud enough for only Risa to hear. "I guess I have to learn a Magic Technique or choose a Weapon. Are you satisfied now?"

Risa didn't shift positions, but smiled. "I think it's appropriate for you."

"I am a lady!"

"So?"

"I don't do manly jobs."

"I doubt that."

"What does that mean?!"

Risa turned and faced SeeU; her eyes twinkling. "Just try it out. It'll be fun."

SeeU heaved another sigh of the day. How can she refuse?

* * *

**Aren't I such a meanie ending it there? Well, I had to update someday before I die, right?**

**This was a half filler, half part of the plot. I did this chapter to expand the area of Shining Sun in your heads! So, enter Mayu! I LURV her. OMG, she's so cool in this! There is a crap-load of new characters and I didn't use other Vocaloids for various reasons: 1) There is only a few. 2) They already have future rolls in this story. 3) There is only a few male Vocaloids :(. 4) I don't know why, but I don't think any of the Vocaloids deserve to be side characters, so I used original characters! **

**P.S. There is nothing romantic between Akemi and Daisuke! And you'll find out why Akemi owes her life to him in maybe a few chapters...**

**And as Luke Skywalker once said; 'May The Force Be With You.'**


End file.
